The Mobian Princess Force
The Mobian Princess Force is a Sonic the Hedgehog OC group created by Sarah West. Description The Mobian Princess Force is a group of heroic princesses from different kingdoms who have come together to help Sonic and his friends protect Mobius from Dr. Eggman and his robot minions. Members *Harper Luciana of Ovoris *Mary Heathcliff of Iragon *Selena Cavendish of Sonuton *Beyonce Cavanaugh of Realon *Winona Emerson of Nulia *Pandora Clement of Thisira *Gretchen Farrington of Talyra (honorary member) *Elise the Third of Soleanna (honorary member) *Sally Acorn of Mobius (founder and honorary member) Personalities Beyonce Beyonce is sweet, kind, and innocent. She loves nature, animals, and her friends. She has the skill to notice and enjoys the world's beauty, and she wants everyone around her to feel same way. She easily makes friends with people, but she is even better when it comes to forming relationships with animals. Beyonce might not be strong or brave, but she recompenses it with kindness and sincerity. Pandora Pandora is playful and cheerful. She tends to act very childish, and she doesn't take anything seriously. She loves having fun and hanging around with her friends. She enjoys being the life of the party. Even though she seems to be a little bit goofy, she is a smart person, but she is just not always showing it. Pandora has a lot of friends and she cares about them all. They know they can count on her. Harper Harper is cheerful, brave, stubborn, and hates boredom. She lives by her own rules, and there is nothing that can stop her. She loves adventures and freedom, and she is the kind of person that can't stay in one place for more than one minute. Harper might seem a little narcissistic, and she loves receiving compliments, but she is a great friend that anyone can count on. Selena Selena is tough, brave and fears nothing. She can sometimes be a little too nervous, and she easily gets in fights or arguments, but despite that, when there is a need, she can be calm and patient. When she's got an important job to do, she takes it very seriously, and she never gives up easily. She seems to be a little naive, but she is not a fool. She simply has a good heart and trusts other people. Selena doesn't have tons of friends, but a few trusted ones that really enjoy spending time with her. Mary Mary is kind, smart, and honest. She is not strong or aggressive, but thanks to her intelligence, she can deal with any hard situation. She cares a lot about her friends, and no matter what they get into, she tries her best to support them. Mary is clever and creative, but no matter how good she is, she knows that she always wants to become better. Winona Winona is very dignified and tense, and takes everything seriously. She hates parties and hanging around with a huge group and is very introverted. She prefers having a few good friends rather than tons of random ones. She is calm, and it is hard to get a rise out of her. She doesn't like getting into fights and arguments, but when she is in them, she is usually able to resolve them. Winona is not a very droll person, but she is honest and decent friend. When anyone leaves any job to her, they have to make sure that it will be done right. Trivia *The princesses all have their own Mobian forms that they can turn into during missions where they have to disguise themselves as Mobian civilians. **Harper's Mobian form is a hedgehog. **Beyonce's Mobian form is a rabbit. **Pandora's Mobian form is a raccoon. **Selena's Mobian form is an echidna. **Mary's Mobian form is a fox. **Winona's Mobian form is a cat. **Elise's Mobian form is a hedgehog. *Two of the princesses were named after famous singers: Beyonce was named after Beyonce Knowles and Selena could possibly be named after Selena Gomez. *Harper could possibly be named after Harper Lee, the author of To Kill a Mockingbird. *Pandora was named after a figure in Greek mythology whose curiosity got her into trouble when she opened a mysterious box. Category:Original Characters Category:Princesses Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs